


Something to Offer

by Scallop



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, Humiliation, Jesse is 16, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Verbal Humiliation, Walter White Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scallop/pseuds/Scallop
Summary: Jesse needs to pass Mr. White's class. Pretty sure you can figure out the rest.





	Something to Offer

**Author's Note:**

> The lack of Walt/Jesse porn on this site is a crime which I am doing my part to rectify. Enjoy this shameless teacher/student PWP with Walt being a terrible, awful human being.

Jesse stalled as his classmates left, leaning nonchalantly on one of the tables and pretending not to be watching Mr. White. As the last stragglers made their way out the door, he walked slowly up to the desk at the front of the room.

“Hey, uh, Mr. White?”

“Yes, Mr. Pinkman?” he answered, only glancing up briefly from his papers.

“I was hoping…maybe we could talk about that test. And, you know, like, my grade.”

“Do you have a problem with it?”

“Well, I mean, it’s just that it would be super great not to fail this class, you know, again, and I feel like, you know, I worked real hard on this one, and uh, maybe you could give me another chance?”

“I don’t offer retakes, Jesse. Didn’t you read the syllabus?”

“No, I get that, it’s just, you know, this class has been really hard for me, and I try super hard to understand, it’s just I don’t think it really jives with my, like, learning style or whatever.” He paused, trying to gauge Mr. White’s poker face. He lowered his voice, looked down at the desk. “And uh, it’s been really hard to study on account of things being kinda rough, you know, uh, at home.”

Mr. White made eye contact. “Is that all?”

Jesse frowned. “What?”

“I mean, do you have anything else to offer me, aside from some bullshit sob story?”

Jesse stared incredulously. “Are you serious? You’re just gonna…” He stopped, closed his eyes, took in a deep breath. Barely suppressing the anger in his voice he continued, “Look, I can do extra credit stuff, if that’s what it takes—“

“No. Jesse, listen to me.” Mr. White stood up and started walking out from behind his desk. “Do you have anything else…to offer… _me_?” 

Jesse stared back, dear-in-the-headlights, for a full five seconds. He felt the blood leave his face. When he finally regained the ability to speak, his voice was barely above a whisper.

“You mean, uh…”

“Yes.”

Jesse swallowed, closed his eyes again, opened them. “Okay.”

“Go lock the door.”

Jesse did so. His heart was beating hard against his chest and he felt sort of like he might faint. He forced himself to walk back to stand in front of Mr. White, who indicated the floor in front of him. Jesse knelt.

“Have you ever done this before?”

Jesse shook his head.

“Have you gotten one, before?”

“Uh, no.” 

Mr. White looked vaguely annoyed.

“Come on man, I’m sixteen, what do you—“

“Quiet.” Mr. White started undoing his pants. “In that case, your job is to hold still and keep your teeth out of the way. Do you think you can manage that?”

“Yeah.”

Mr White pulled his dick out and stroked it. “If you feel like you might vomit, tap my leg here.” Jesse’s eyes widened at that, but he figured it was too late to back out now. He just hoped Mr. White didn’t last too long. He opened his mouth slowly, looking at Mr. White for approval.

Mr. White lined himself up carefully, with a firm hand on the side of Jesse’s head. Jesse tried not to gag when he felt the weight of Mr. White’s cock on his tongue. He started with slow, shallow thrusts.

“Sooner or later, you’re going to have to learn to apply yourself, or this is what you’ll end up doing for the rest of your life.”

Jesse couldn’t help shooting Mr. White a look. Was he trying to _lecture_ him while he was fucking his face?

“I had a feeling this might be all you’re good for. You can still prove me wrong, you know. But I think you might just be a little cocksucking whore.”

Jesse closed his eyes and tried to block out the words, praying to God that Mr. White would just shut up. He didn’t.

“Don’t get me wrong, you’d make a good one. You’ve got a pretty little face. Nice cocksucking lips.” He brushed his thumb along them as he said it, thrusting a little more deeply into Jesse’s mouth as if to demonstrate. Jesse wanted to curl up and die. Mr. White started fucking his face faster. His voice got a bit hoarser.

“Now, I’m going to come in your mouth, and you’re going to swallow it, understand? That’s what whores do. They swallow.” He didn’t let Jesse answer. He could hardly even move his head. He was trying not to let the pool of saliva and precum in his mouth drip down his chin. 

It was another minute later that Mr. White groaned, hips jerking, and filled Jesse’s mouth with his come. Jesse swallowed desperately, trying to get the taste of it off of his tongue so he could breathe again. He fell back on his heels, shaking and catching his breath. Mr. White calmly redid his pants and looked at him.

“Now, if my understanding is correct, and you _don’t_ enjoy having my cock in your mouth, I would advise you to _study_ next time.” He gave Jesse a serious, intent look. “If you don’t, I’ll have to assume you liked it.”

Jesse looked up at Mr. White with pure fury. He got to his feet, slung his backpack over his shoulder, and walked out without a word.


End file.
